


And in your arms I'll fade

by SayaAngel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Crying, M/M, Sad, fuck my life, weeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayaAngel/pseuds/SayaAngel
Summary: ME SNEPAI MADE THIS ENJOY





	And in your arms I'll fade

Komaeda was quivering. Shaking at the sight of his pale lover, his once porcelain white tainted with red. 

Red like the ketchup you dip the tendies in. Tendies. Komaeda remembered the dates Sans undertale would treat him to, the same order of 10 piece tendie mcnobodies, the same laughter, the same face.... 

Komaeda began sobbing. Sans looked up at him, weakly smiling. "I'll be fine" he choked, not certain of who he was trying to convince. Hajime was actually foaming asking himself if what he was seeing was real. But oh hoho was it real. 

Chiaki had already called 420 asking for an ambulance. Overcome with emotion, Komaeda buried his head in sans undertales shirt. Sans pet his mop hair, hugging him tightly. 

"Mr.Komaeda? I don't feel so good...." He whispered. Komaeda jolted up, staring in horror at the disappearing skeleton. He screamed "You can't leave! What about the Tendies?!?!?" Sans let out a weak laugh. "the tendies....are all yours". Sans gave komaeda one final hug, before he died.


End file.
